The switch
by InsanityShadowed
Summary: You wouldnt last a day as me... those words will change everything for two 16 year olds R
1. Chapter One

Fallen wolf: It feels great to be back

Draco: speak for your self

Hermione: Yeah why did you have to re-do this?

Fallen wolf: Silence fools! Now Draco do the disclaimer

Draco: Fallen Wolf does not own Potter or anyone associated with him she just kidnaps then tortures us 

Chapter 1,

It was a cold January afternoon Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were fighting once again in a disserted corridor "Watch where you are going Mud blood" Draco Malfoy spat.

"Oh shut it Ferret face you will be doing the school a whole lot of good" Hermione spat back.

"And what is that supposed to mean Granger?" the blond teen asked.

"It means you have a fifty foot pole up your arse. With your all high and mighty I'm a pure blood crap" she answered.

"I'm the one with a fifty foot pole up my arse? You are the Know-it-all teachers pet" he replied

"You wouldn't last a day as me!" they both shouted. A bright white light lit up every where within a hundred feet of the two arguing teenagers.

"What was that Albus?" McGonagall asked where the teachers were having a staff meeting

"That was an ancient high powered magic created by two peoples emotions. There are only two people known to do this kind of magic; Lily and James Potter" Dumbledore answered

"You don't think it has happened again do you Albus? And if so which two students could have done this?" Snape questioned

"Yes Severus I do and I have two students in mind Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" Dumbledore replied

"But they hate each other" McGonagall said

"So did Lily and James. If it wasn't for the switch I don't think they would have got together" Dumbledore mused

"Too true" squeaked Flitwick

"I remember it like it was yesterday. I thought James had lost it and thought he was Lily so I asked her when her ah... monthly friend comes to visit. It's the same time mine dose." Remus added. Anyone who didn't know he was a werewolf might have been a bit confused at that moment. Everyone went silent until Hermione and Draco crashed through the door

"Professor Dumbledore sir one minute Malfoy and I were in the hall arguing and the next this white light comes and we are in each others bodies" Hermione said in Draco's body

"Yes Miss Granger I had a feeling it was you two come and sit down and we will explain this too you both properly" the headmaster said calmly

"Yes Professor" replied a feminine Draco Malfoy and an aristocratic Hermione Granger

"It seams that the two of you have unlocked an ancient magic very rear and has only been done by two other people. What was the last thing you said to each other?" Dumbledore asked

"You wouldn't last a day as me" the two students replied

"Ah I see the same as Lily and James"

"Sir you don't mean Lily and James Potter do you?" Hermione asked

"Yes Mr. Mal- I mean Miss Granger I do" Dumbledore replied

"Potter's parents, but Granger and I hate each other" the blond male protested

"So did Lily and James you dunderhead" the normally calm girl growled. Snape looked surprised to hear his least favorite student use his favorite word but while in his favorite student's body. This was one confusing day.

"If it wasn't for the switch they would have never got together. God I miss those two and Sirius" Remus cried. Hermione went over and comforted the werewolf

"Now we must get onto living and sleeping arrangements I will give you both a common room with two dorms leading off from it. You will take it in turns to eat at each others house table and to spend time with house mates. Monday and Tuesday you will go by Miss Granger's timetable, Thursday and Friday you will go by Mr. Malfoy's on Wednesday you can have the day off. The only time you are to leave each others sides is when you are sleeping and want to use the lavatory" Dumbledore mused

"You can not be serious?" Draco asked

"No he died last year" Remus piped up.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I am serious. Dead serious" Dumbledore answered.

As the group of three walked to Hermione and Draco's new rooms they got many stairs from other students luckily they didn't come across Harry or Ron. Hermione was dreading seeing her two best friends knowing that she couldn't tell them the truth. The headmaster came to a stop in front of a mirror.

"What do you two want your password to be?" the headmaster asked.

"How about, or et argent?" Hermione asked. Draco had to admit it suited them. 'Gold and silver'

"Amende" Draco answered in French since it was obvious Hermione could speak it and the blond now brunette boy couldn't bring himself to say it in English. The headmaster keyed the password in and the mirror rippled and the three walked through it.

"This will be your common room until you break the curse. Ms. Granger your dorm is up the stairs and the door on the left Mr. Malfoy's to the right the door in the middle is the bathroom you will both share. Any questions?" the headmaster asked

"What do we tell our friends?" Hermione asked.

"I shall explain that it dinner" the headmaster answered. "Any thing else?" both students shook their heads no in response.

How was that? Please review oh and if you didn't know Amende means fine in French


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen wolf: I like reviews they make me feel happy but I haven't got any since I reposted this

Draco: -Pouting- I'm confused

Hermione: who cares?

Fallen wolf: why are you confused?

Draco: well when it says Hermione said does it mean I am saying it or Granger?

Fallen wolf: It means Hermione is saying it but to the characters in the story it looks like you are the one who is saying it. Now Hermione do the disclaimer

Hermione: FW does not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters we all belong to J.K. Rowling and W.B

Chapter 2

The common room had black walls, two black leather couches, two black desks, a huge black bookcase, a glass coffee table, black carpet and a glass dinning table. It had two doors leading off from it one lead to a hallway and the other to a kitchen. Draco walked into the kitchen while Hermione walked down the hallway

"Well I will leave you two to look around see you both at dinner" Dumbledore said walking out of the room

"Sodding hell Malfoy why did you have to start me, Harry and Ron are going to know something is wrong when we sit with them tonight" Hermione complained

"Me. I did not start you, you started me" Draco retorted

"Yes you did you're the one who called me a Mud blood!" she snapped

"You're the one who said I have a fifty foot pole up my arse!" he sneered in response

"You said the same sodding thing!" she pointed out

"You said it first. But anyway who said we are not sitting with the Griffindorks tonight" the blond snapped.

"Ah Malfoy I would go around saying Griffindorks any more" she replied. "And I did" she added

"Why not?" he asked, narrowing his now chocolate eyes in annoyance

"News flash. You are one. You can not go around insulting your own house dumb-ass" she retorted

"Don't call me a dumb-ass you filthy Mud blood" he growled

"Don't call me a filthy Mudblood, Dumb-ass" she snapped

"Don't… Ahh I hate you!" he exclaimed, stomping his foot in annoyance.

"Love you too sweetie" she called, her voice dripping with false sweetness.

"I'm going to bed get me when its dinner time" he announced

"What do you think I am? Your house elf?" she asked, her arms

"You know I think you and Dobby could be twins" he replied, smirking. Hermione had to admit Draco's smirk looked damn good on her.

"Sodding hell I hate you Malfoy" she snapped

"That's Granger to you" he replied as she stormed off swaying his hips. Right before he went through the door he stuck up her middle finger at Draco.

"Ouch that really hurt" Draco said in a mock hurt tone just before she slammed the door. Draco smirked once more and made his way to his own room.

Fallen wolf: I know it's really short but it will get longer. I promise

Hermione: Noooooooooooo

Fallen wolf: QUIET YOU INCOLENT FOOL! –ties Hermione to a chair- Guard her until I get back

Draco: No, what's in it for me?

Fallen Wolf: -groans- I'll tell you were my stash is

Draco: Yay! Chocolate -does happy dance-


	3. Chapter 3

FW: I'm back!

Draco: Finally –points at Hermione- she was driving me insane

Hermione: -mocking- Awww Poor Drakie Poo

Harry: Hey no one told us Malfoy was here

FW: duh, dumb-ass who else would it be, mouldy shorts?

Ron: -confused- wait why are we here again?

Hermione: So that bi…

FW: Language, I don't want to have to but the rating up so soon

Hermione:…rd can torture us

FW: No Almost though I only torture goodie-goodie Gryffindors

Draco: -stuffing face with chocolate- yeah… -Eyes dart franticly as he hears the voice of a six year old girl- Ahhhhhhhhh! It's back!

FW: Ok and all of you remember if I say Draco it is the real Draco not his body which Hermione is in and it goes both ways

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three, Diner time

I can not believe it, I'm sitting at the Gryffindork table" Draco muttered.

"Shut up" Hermione said through clenched teeth since every one was looking at the pair.

"Ahem if I may have every one's attention?" Professor Dumbledore asked standing up. Everyone stoped whispering about why Hermione and Draco were sitting together and turned toward the old man standing at the head off the hall but weren't paying very much attention. "I know many off you may be wondering why Mr Malfoy is sitting at the Gryffindor table with Miss Granger so I shall tell you" he said. He now had the attention off the whole Great hall including the two teens in question. "Until further notice Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy will be living in separate dorms from their housemates. They will eat together, go to classes together and study together. If you want to see one the other will be around at all times" the headmaster shot a look at Harry and Ron when he said the final bit," There will be no exceptions" he announced and then sat down and started eating. Once the shock wore off the students too started eating there meals.

"Is that true Mione?" Harry asked. Draco, not realising Harry was actually talking to him, continued pushing his food around on his plate with his fork. "Earth to Mione" the raven haired teen said when he got no response. Hermione groaned in annoyance and dropped her fork to the plate.

"Oi know-it-all would you answer scar-head already so he will shut up" she sneered, kicking Draco under the table.

"Hm oh yeah it's true" Draco muttered angrily, stabbing a piece of lamb with his fork. Hermione heard Ron whisper PMS to Harry and she glaired at her two best friends, although to the two Gryffindor boys it just looked like Draco Malfoy glairing at them as usual. The once brunette girl, now blond boy smirked when Ginny hit Ron over the head.

"Ron you have no idea what she is going through so don't make comments until you have to live with Ferret Face" the red head girl snapped at her older brother.

"We're going" Draco announced getting up. Harry and Ron were to busy stuffing there faces to notice there best friend's abruptness, but it didn't how ever get past Ginny.

"Just a sec 'Mione I'm coming too" the sixteen year old red hair girl said. Draco glared at Hermione as if to say now what genius.

"God for some one who is meant to be smart beaver you sure are dumb tonight" Hermione smirked.

"Shut up" Draco snapped not wanting to say much more in case he called her Granger. How could she just insult herself so easily? He walked off leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.

"Come on Weasel we have to talk about something" Hermione muttered and grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her out of the hall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy, let go off me" Ginny snapped once they got out of the great hall. She struggled out of Hermione's clutches.

"Gin it's me" Hermione said hopping that her best would believe her.

"Ok Malfoy what have you been smoking?" the red head asked, her thin eyebrows rising in question.

"No Gin I'm not Malfoy it's me Mione" the seventeen year old said, desperate of the girl in front of her to believe her. "Today Malfoy and I were arguing and then we said something and the next thing I knew I was in his body and he was in mine that is why I… I mean he, well you get what I mean, was so quite at dinner he had the hard part he had to be like I normally would around you guys, I just had to throw insults at myself and we both know I find that very easy" Ginny was gob smacked. No one knew that about Hermione besides her, not even Ron and Harry so Malfoy would definitely not know.

"Your First kiss, where, when and who with?" the sixteen year old asked.

"My muggle primary school, I was ten and it was with Tom Radcliffe" Hermione answered smugly. (A/N: I was tempted to put tom Felton but I didn't)

"Oh my god Mione it is you… how dose it feel to have a…?" Ginny was full of questions and that just happened to be the one that came out. Hermione cracked up laughing.

"Trust you to think about that" she managed to say between laughs. "Come on I'll show you the common room" she added. The two friends where thankful that everyone was it dinner because they would have been very shocked to see Ginny Weasley, the forth member of the fantastic four and the Slytherin sex god walking together, giggling and talking.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the couch reading a book when he saw himself walk threw the mirror followed by Ginny Weasley.

"Malfoy" he hissed. "Can I see you in the kitchen, now" he added, raising his eyebrows in a particularly threateningly way but they were used to it by now so it didn't effect them.

"Your right Mi his facial expressions do look better on you" Ginny admitted. Draco's jaw dropped to the ground.

"You told her!" he exclaimed.

"Nah she just goes around calling people in your body 'Mi" Hermione answered sarcastically.

"Oh don't get Hermione's knickers in a knot Malfoy I'm not going to tell anybody including Harry and Ron plus I will help to make things less suspicious if you decide to go all moody and storm out of the room like you did tonight" the red head replied.

"Anyway where going to my room so don't worry we won't disturb you your royal ass" Hermione mocked and the two girls made there way to her room, giggling.

"Ok you have to be just a little curious I mean your in the body of a sex god here" Ginny said. The two best friends were eating chocolate and talking about Draco's… equipment.

"I'm not" Hermione protested. "Hang on wait this goes both ways I mean he's going to have to change and have a shower soon" she muttered, her eyes widening in realisation.

"And your… oh" Ginny realised what Hermione was talking about and tried to suppress a laugh.

"This isn't funny Gin what am I going to do?" the older girl moaned.

"You could make him close his eyes while you change and wash yourself" the sixteen year old suggested. Hermione groaned in frustration and stormed out of the room.

"Malfoy, us talk now" the Gryffindor girl ordered.

"Finally figured it out did you?" he asked with a smirk. Again Hermione was amazed at how good his smirk looked on her.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" he replied all too innocently.

"What are we going to do about it?" she asked.

"Well we are mature seventeen year olds aren't we I'm sure we could handle seeing each other naked" he answered.

"No way Malfoy there is no way I'm letting you see my naked body switch or no switch" she protested.

"Relax I know a spell that will blur those parts" he said while laughing. God that girl was so gullible.

"Well fine then do it" she said, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"You have to, Genius it's so I won't be able to see them unless you want me too" he replied and handed her the book he had been reading. Hermione took out Draco's wand

"Eh… your wand" she said passing him the piece of wood and in return Draco gave her hers. Hermione cast the spell and went to walk back to her room.

"Whoa Granger where do you think your going?" he asked

"To my room" she replied.

"Nuh, ah this goes both ways genius" the blond said.

"Fine with me" she replied.

Later Hermione was lying in her bed alone thinking about the days events. What if they can't reverse it? Of corse they can Remus would have told me if they couldn't I mean Harry's parents would have went back to normal. Hermione got out of bed and walked over to the bookcase in her room. She scanned ore the various titles looking for something interesting. Hermione was about to give up when she spotted a small, leather bound book alone on the bottom shelf, the diary of Lily Ann-Marie Evans. Intrigued she picked it up and blew the dust off and then opened it to the first page

_March 30th _

_God I hate Potter so much if he wasn't such an arrogant prat we would never been in this situation. Today we had the unfortunate luck of being the first two people to ever switch bodies, well as far as Professor Dumbledore knows at least. The headmaster said it must have been triggered by our emotions during the argument. Then potter just had to make things worse by telling Black, well at least I got to tell Remus. At first he didn't believe us he thought potter had gone nuts and had made me nuts too. So he asked what happens to him and I every full moon, which by the way made Potter and Black think I am a werewolf (I'm not I'm just your average female). This has been the worse day of my life_

_Lily_

Hermione totally agreed with Lily, this was the worse day of her life too. The Gryffindor trapped in a Slytherins body decided to read on.

_March 31st_

_It's my first day of classes as James Potter and I do not like it one bit. This morning when I woke up I had forgot about the switch and was shocked when I went to put my bra on and found I didn't need it. In other news Potter found putting it on very hard in deed and I had to end up helping him, who knew the great and Mighty James Potter who has dated most of the female population of Hogwarts doesn't know how to put a bra on. _

_First up we had transfiguration so I had to work with Black and Potter got to work with Remus other than that it was ok I guess. We had divination just before (I hate that subject, I dropped it halfway through my third year so that is elf explanatory) and next we have potions. Well that's it for now._

_Lily_

Yawning Hermione placed the diary on her bedside table and laid down in bed, drifting to sleep not long after.

Draco never got to sleep until four in the morning since he spent most of the night lying in bed, thinking about everything. From what his father would do to him if he found out, what the Slytherins would do to him if they found out, what Pothead and Weasel would do to him and what would happen to them if they could never change back. They all had bad outcomes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FW: Well that's the end of another chapter

Draco: SAVE ME JEBUS!

Harry: Oh stop being so over dramatic Malfoy it's only a cute little girl

Ron: I'm with Malfoy on this one Harry I know what six year old girls can do you forget Ginny is my sister

Ginny: -hits Ron over the head- I haven't changed much either

FW: For anyone who doesn't no wtf is going on here let me inform you. I am looking after my six year old cousin Amity.

Ron and Draco: DEMON CHILD!

FW: well duh she is my cousin so she does take after me

Hermione: -from the char- we can see that you haven't changed

FW: SILENCE MAGGOT OR I WILL SEND HER AFTER YOU! Now to review responses

-Immortal cave chick: MY Draco not yours –hugs Draco who looks positively frightened- I do go online we just never seem to be able to be on at the same time (evil time difference) but if you have aim add me coz right now I'm a loner with only one buddy, that's goes for the rest of you too if you want to talk to me and have aim or msn add me (on AIM I am goldenwolf73 and my MSN is I know I hate that it's short and I promise that the chapters will get longer, I knew I should have put this and the second one as one chapter.

Also thanks again to the people who reviewed this the first time around it never would have been re written if it wasn't for you.

Every one: And

FW: Oh yeah I was thinking of doing a sequel of sorts to this, _The Switch, the beginning_ it would be about Lily and James's switch. Review and tell me what you think. Luv you all, Fallen wolf


End file.
